Toby Prince
by I found my Mr. Darcy
Summary: In the summer before 6th year, Harry is forced to care for a de-aged Professor Snape. No slash, deaged Sev, friendship, non-canon. Snape and Harry somewhat OOC. AU.
1. Summer Interrupted

Hi there, I found I rather like this sandbox, so I'm back for another round. For those of you who read my JAFF, fear not! I am still working on a new full length story for you.

For everyone else...This is my second HPFF. It's my take on an HP / SS mentor/friend relationship. No slash here. In this story, Harry is forced to care for a de-aged Professor Snape. I know, it's been done...repeatedly. But not by me. Enjoy...

Oh...Harry and all his magic are the property of JKR. I'm just playing with her very lovely toys.

* * *

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks since Harry returned to Privet Drive and he was already convinced he would not survive the summer without being expelled, arrested, or both for violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry and the Statute of Secrecy. It was clear to him that whoever wrote those ancient laws had never been forced to spend a summer with the Dursleys.

Summer holidays had never been Harry's favorite time of year. His magic hating family alternated between ignoring him entirely and treating him like the Malfoy's house elf. This summer had been the worst since before he started at Hogwarts. Following the death of his godfather, members of the Order of the Phoenix had taken it upon themselves to escort Harry from the train and have a word with his relatives. At the time, the warnings to the Dursleys that they should treat Harry well had seemed like a boon. Things didn't quite work out for his benefit. His uncle, Vernon Dursley, was enraged at having been threatened and the family had scarcely made into the house before the beefy man grabbed Harry's arm, yanked him roughly up the stairs, then threw him into the bedroom and locked the door. Harry's trunk was locked up, presumably in the cupboard under the stairs. He only just managed to keep his wand, largely because he lied and swore it was in his trunk even as he hoped it wouldn't fall from his oversized sleeve. In the two weeks that followed, his family had achieved new levels of torture for every perceived infraction of their ever-changing rules. His list of chores was longer than ever before. Failure to complete the impossible list every day resulted in loss of food, a cuff about the head, or both. He had even been on the receiving end of Vernon's belt a couple of times. Outside the house was no better. Despite, or perhaps because of the events of the previous summer, Dudley and his gang had resumed their previous favorite game of 'Harry Hunting.' They took great delight in landing kicks and punches at whatever part of Harry they could reach. His dolt of cousin had even gone back to sabotaging Harry's work whether indoors or out, just to see what the consequences might be. Harry spent his days cooking meals he wasn't allowed to eat in a kitchen he was forced to clean for people he couldn't stand. His relatives spoke to him only to offer insults or give orders and on the whole, Harry wished they had just locked him up for the summer. He didn't even have the presence of his beloved owl, Hedwig, to keep him company. At the train station, Uncle Vernon said he would kill the bird before he would allow it back in the house. Harry took him at his word and released Hedwig before he even got in the car, telling her to spend the summer at Hogwarts with the school owls.

Now it was nightfall in Little Whinging and Harry was sitting at his bedroom window idly twirling his wand and contemplating the assorted risks and rewards associated with hexing his family into oblivion. He wouldn't do it, of course. He couldn't. Although, a nice stinging jinx or perhaps something to make their food taste like ash didn't seem unreasonable. Maybe he could remove their lips for a day or cast Ginny's renowned bat-bogey hex. He touched the still tender spot on his ribs from his last encounter with Dudley and sighed. It was going to be a long summer.

 **Three Weeks Earlier…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Professor Snape was supervising his last detention of the term. A group of sixth years decided to skip their final potions class in favor of a picnic by the Black Lake. Unfortunately for them, they were discovered and were now required to serve detention and brew the aging potion they had missed in class. The students were not paying especially close attention to their work and subsequently, Snape's mood was souring by the moment.

"Pritchard!" Snape yelled as one of the boys, a Ravenclaw, began stirring the potion in his cauldron in the wrong direction. "This is an aging potion, Pritchard, not a deaging potion! You stir the mixture clockwise! One stir for each year in a drop of potion. Pay attention!" Pritchard was not the only student to make the error, but before Snape could say anything or vanish the sub-standard work, there was a loud bang as a cauldron behind him exploded. He yelled for his students to get down even as he moved toward the disaster. When Pritchard leapt away from the incoming debris, his cauldron went flying and its contents splattered over the Potions Master. Not only was he covered in the mess, but a good amount had flown into his open mouth. Moments later the intimidating professor was replaced by a small, unconscious child in over-sized robes.

Professor Snape was moved immediately to the hospital wing, the student witnesses were sworn to silence on pain of expulsion, and the school was told that due to an accident in the potions lab their professor would be unavailable for the remainder of the term. In the hospital wing, Professor Dumbledore raged for hours against the instructor. Snape's services were needed for the Order. The man had made a vow and now due to his carelessness would be unavailable indefinitely.

 **Privet Drive**

"Get down here, boy!" Uncle Vernon's voice thundered up the stairs.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied quickly. He thrust his wand up his sleeve and raced for the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he wasn't quire fast enough to duck the incoming fist and his head snapped back hard from the blow. "Move faster when I call you boy!" His uncle shouted.

Harry didn't move to protect himself or inspect the injury before answering. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." He raised his eyes to meet those of his uncle and wondered how the man would look with antlers. Those were too dangerous, perhaps feathers instead of hands would be better.

He was so focused on the various hexes he might employ that he nearly missed his uncle's next words. "We're leaving!"

"Sir?" Harry asked. "Um, where are we going?"

You aren't going anywhere!" His aunt said as she passed by.

Uncle Vernon continued, "We have been awarded a family vacation in Majorca and we are leaving tonight. You are not to step food outside the yard, You are not to touch our things. You are not to eat our food, and you will not send or receive any messages from your freaky little friends. We will return the end of August. If you have kept to the rules we might take you back to that freak school of yours. But mind me boy, if you put a toe out of line, you'll wish you'd never been born! Do I make myself clear?" Vernon kept leaning in closer as he spoke, spittle flying everywhere as his face turned an alarming shade of puce.

"Y-yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry stammered. He could hardly believe his luck! An entire Dursley-free summer stretched before him like a promise. No Mrs. Figg and her smelly cats, no Aunt Marge with her vicious dogs, maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all. He could pick the lock to the cupboard and actually get his simmer assignments done. He could go to the store and buy whatever food he wanted to eat, he could even call Hermione and ask her to help get Hedwig back for a few weeks. Harry was careful not to let his excitement show. "I'll do my chores and stay in my room," he said agreeably.

"Too right you will! Now go! Get out of my sight!" Vernon grunted.

Harry nearly sprinted up the stairs and to the relative safety of his room. He spent the remainder of the day watching from his window as his family unloaded and reloaded the car several times. It was as they finally backed out of the drive that an owl swooped from a nearby tree and headed straight for Harry's room. He opened the window in time for the bird to fly in. It landed importantly o his desk, puffed out its feathers and extended a leg to Harry.

He took the proffered scroll and said, "Can you wait a minute? Or do you have to leave?" The bird regarded him, then settled back to wait. "Brilliant. I'll be right back." He left the room and returned moments later with a bit of water and some fruit. "There you go. They only said _I_ couldn't eat their food, they didn't say anything about feeding to a bird. Besides, it isn't like it's going to keep until August anyway." Once the bird had been cared for, Harry opened the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Forgive my intrusion on what I am certain was the beginning of an excellent summer holiday. The Order is in need of assistance. It is a matter that will require the greatest delicacy in handling and after careful consideration I have determined that you, mu boy, are best suited to the task. I will confess that I had initially hoped an older order member might assist me, however due to circumstances I cannot explain in this letter, that avenue is no longer available to me. You can expect my arrival this evening at 8 p.m. I will explain everything then._

 _~A. Dumbledore_

Harry turned the letter over, looking to see if there was perhaps a second page or a missing paragraph. He looked at the bird. "Is this all then?" The owl hooted softly and cocked its head. "I guess so." Harry wrote a quick acceptance and included a request to have Hedwig return to him. As he watched the school owl take flight, Harry wondered what it was the headmaster needed and whether he would really be able to help.

* * *

I know the chapter is a little short, but hey, the story is only 17K words, is fully written and will be updated daily. There are a total of 7 chapters and a short epilogue. Please review! It feeds my muse and makes me want to write more!


	2. A Boy Named Toby

The canon characters do not belong to me. They are the work of the inimitable Ms. Rowling and I give her my humble thanks.

It occurs to me that I should tell you...Dumbledore? Mostly not great here.

* * *

Harry spent the scant hours after owl departed picking the lock to his old cupboard and hauling his school things up to his room. He had just finished setting up his desk when the doorbell rang. "Be right down!" He shouted through the open window.

Harry ran to the door and flung it open, "Hullo Professor!" he exclaimed. "I got your owl."

"May I come in, Harry? It would not do to linger outside for long," the headmaster said.

"Oh, er, yeah, that is, of course, Professor. Please come in." Harry stepped away from the door and motioned to the sitting room. "Can I get you anything? Tea?" He offered.

"No, Harry that is quite alright." Dumbledore answered as he stepped inside. It wasn't until he reached to close the door that Harry saw his headmaster was not alone. Standing behind Dumbledore was a small, thin child with a mop of dark hair. The boy, at least Harry thought it was a boy, had not once raised his eyes from his feet.

A look of disgust crossed the headmaster's face as he reached down to yank the child forward by his forearm. "This, Harry, is the reason I am here. This idiot child is Professor Snape! He thoughtlessly got himself injured and now requires care until he returns to his natural state!"

Harry winced as he saw the boy stumble at the tug on his arm. He glared at his headmaster, "You're hurting him!"

"It is no more than he deserves," Dumbledore snapped. "Harry, this is a critical time for the Order. To be without our most valuable spy right now is dangerous for all of us, and especially for you! Severus knew this and he allowed himself to be injured anyway!"

Harry just gaped at the man before him. Gone was the benevolent mentor and grandfather figure. Before him stood a man he neither recognized nor wished to know. "Does he know who he is?" Harry asked.

"No!" Dumbledore snapped. "He couldn't even do that much for us! He has no access to the memories of his adult life! I have been calling him Tobias Prince."

Harry knelt in front of the child and spoke quietly. "Hi Toby, I'm Harry." Harry extended his hand to the boy and felt sick when the child cringed away from him. "It's okay, little one. I won't hurt you." Snape's eyes raised to meet his and Harry knew he would keep the boy safe until the man was restored.

"Unca Harry?" Toby whispered.

"Not uncle, just Harry."

"'tay."

Harry reached for the child again, but this time when Toby cringed away, Harry simply drew the little boy into his arms. He gave Toby a gentle hug and whispered to him to sit on the stairs. The boy quickly complied and Harry returned his attention to the headmaster.

"Why not call him Severus?" Harry asked.

"Don't be daft, boy!" Harry cringed at hearing that particular epithet from the headmaster. "We can't have every Death Eater in the kingdom knowing how vulnerable he is!"

Harry wasn't sure that really mattered, but saw no reason to further incite the older wizard. "So this must be the potions accident everyone talked about at school?"

"Yes, yes. It is of no matter now. The students involved have been sworn to secrecy so it is only Poppy, Minerva and I who know the truth of the matter. And you now. But there was no avoiding that I'm afraid."

A bewildered Harry asked, "So, what is it you need me to do Professor?"

"Keep him! Someone must!" Dumbledore said as though it was both obvious and reasonable to consider leaving a toddler with a teenager for weeks.

What?! I can't keep a child here! What if the Dursleys come back?" Harry stammered.

"They will not. I have ensured they shall have a lovely summer on the beach in Majorca. I kept them here only long enough to reinforce the wards before enlisting your assistance." Dumbledore explained.

"But, why me? Why not…I don't know…an adult?" Harry thought almost anyone, even Mundungus Fletcher, would be a better choice to care for a three-year old Snape.

"No one else in the order is available and Privet Drive has the strongest protection of anywhere other than Hogwarts."

"So why can't he stay at Hogwarts? Surely it would be safer there," Harry persisted.

"I am already forced to repair the damage caused by his carelessness. I cannot do that and look after him at the same time. You were meant to travel with me this summer, but even that has to be delayed now!" Dumbledore was once again losing whatever little patience he had.

"He's just a little boy…sir. None of this is his fault." Harry argued.

"This is entirely his fault, Harry! He knew what we needed and he allowed this to happen anyway." Dumbledore's voice sang with contempt.

Harry looked to the stairs where he saw Toby was nearly asleep. He walked over and picked the boy up, then settled him on his hip. He stood and asked one last time, "But why me, sir?"

"Because you hate him, Harry." Dumbledore's answer made Harry's skin crawl. "I am hoping that if he is not coddled and pampered he will be restored to himself sooner. I have notified the ministry that there will be an adult wizard at Privet Drive for the summer, so you are free to use magic to discipline the brat. Perhaps you can extract a bit of vengeance for his treatment of you in class. If his situation is not resolved before the start of term, other measures will have to be taken. You may send an owl if he becomes too difficult." Dumbledore waived a dismissive hand at the child in Harry's arms and walked out.

Harry was dumbfounded. Did Dumbledore really believe that Harry would be cruel to a child? Did he truly believe Snape deserved cruelty? And if he did, what did that mean about Harry's own upbringing? He looked down at the child snoring softly in his arms. He bent and kissed the boy's head and murmured, "If he thinks that I'll hurt you, he's wrong." He sighed. "What are we going to do little one?" The only answer he received was Toby snuggling closer in and bringing a thumb to his mouth. Harry smiled. Who knew? Professor Snape sucked his thumb.

With a last look around the entryway, Harry carried Toby upstairs. He was relieved to see Hedwig had arrived while he was speaking with the headmaster. He needed his owl now more than ever. He looked around his room and wondered where on earth they would both sleep. He supposed they could use another bedroom, but the thought of sleeping in any room other than his own left him more than a little queasy. Then he remembered Dumbledore's words. The ministry thought there was an adult wizard in the house! Harry grinned. He was free to do magic! Holding Toby in one arm, Harry pulled out his wand and quickly transfigured his bed. The narrow frame expanded, the lumpy mattress grew firm, and the thin pillow fluffed into a cloud of down feathers. The rough wool blanket and scratchy sheets became soft and luxurious. That would do for tonight, he thought. He transfigured some of Dudley's old wooden blocks into a bed rail, then laid his charge gently on the bed. It was, he thought, rather unfortunate he couldn't show his work to Professor McGonagall. He was certain she would be impressed.

Once he was assured that Toby was resting comfortably, Harry turned his attention to Hedwig. "I'm going to need your help, girl." The owl hooted softly and fluttered to Harry's side. "Can you take a letter for me in the morning? I need to write to Gringotts." Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately in what he knew to be agreement and then returned to her perch. Harry considered sending letters to Ron and Hermione, but had no idea what to say. _Hi, Snape is a toddler and I'm babysitting him for the summer. Also, I think Dumbledore may have abused child-Snape and is hoping I will too…_ Probably not a good plan. Ron would go mental and start plotting some sort of twisted revenge on Snape, while Hermione would insist there must be a misunderstanding because the headmaster could never be so cruel. He sighed and looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. "I guess we're on our own, professor. But don't worry, I'll figure something out. I always do." He quickly wrote the note to the goblins at Gringotts, then gave it to Hedwig for an early morning delivery. Once he'd done all he could for the night, Harry climbed into bed and kissed Toby on the forehead before going to sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke to the sound of crying. It took several seconds before he realized the crying was coming from beside him and several more before he remembered that he was now responsible for taking care of a de-aged Severus Snape. He groaned and rolled over, right into a large damp spot on the bed. "Ugh. What the…? Oh." He grimaced. "Hi, Toby."

"I-I-I s-s-s-sorry!" The child wailed. "I didn mean to!"

Harry grabbed his glasses and fully took in the scene before him. Toby was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed sobbing uncontrollably. His pants were soaked, as were the sheets, and now part of Harry's pajamas as well. "Guess I should have woken you up last night, huh?" Harry said, chagrined. Then he reached for the sobbing child, but Toby quickly scooted out of reach. Harry sighed. "Toby do you remember me from last night?" He asked gently.

Toby sniffled, "Unca Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Just Harry," he corrected. "I'm not going to hurt you. We just have to get up so I can get us both clean, okay?" Harry explained. He watched the boy process what he'd been told and was rewarded when large black eyes met his and Toby nodded silently. "Good boy," Harry smiled. He reached again for Toby and was pleased when the child extended his arms for Harry to grasp.

"All right, little one. Let's get a bath, shall we?" Harry grabbed clean jeans for himself and took the toddler to the bathroom. As he began filling the tub he said, "I've never done this before, so I hope you can be at least a little patient with me." He tested the water and thought it felt warm enough. "I don't know what we're going to do for clothes for you," he started. Then Harry clapped his hand over his forehead. Of course! "Dobby!" Harry called.

A moment later the elf appeared and bowed low. "Master Harry is calling for Dobby?" Toby squeaked and jumped back in surprise at the elf's sudden appearance.

Harry looked at the child. "It's okay, Toby. Dobby won't hurt you. He's my friend." Harry said as he placed a comforting hand on the little boy.

Toby stepped forward, "Friend?" He repeated.

Dobby's eyes grew wide as he looked between Harry and Toby. "Friend," Harry confirmed. "Boy am I glad to see you Dobby! I, er, I need your help, please. If you can." Harry didn't try to hide the pleading in his voice.

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby do?" The elf bowed so low his nose nearly touched the ground.

With a silent apology to Hermione, Harry said, "I need clothes for Toby. I can get more for him later today, but I need something he can wear until then." Harry turned off the water with one hand and used the other to gently restrain Toby.

"Dobby can do this for Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is coming right back with clothes for Professor Snape."

Harry gaped at the elf. "You know who he is?"

"Of course, sir, Dobby is an elf." He said as if that alone explained everything.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry gave a sigh of relief. If Dobby could help him, they might make it through the coming weeks more or less unscathed. He turned his attention to the little boy next to him, feeling exceptionally awkward. "Um, okay. So, we're going to have to get you undressed first. Just…" Harry gave a resigned sigh. "Just, please don't give me detention when this is over. Okay?" He started undressing Toby and wondered if he should just burn the clothes. They were stained far beyond his ability to clean.

Toby looked at him innocently and asked, "What's 'tention?"

Harry had to laugh. He reached out a hand to ruffle the small boy's hair. "Never mind that. Would you like a toy for the bath?"

"Yes, please," the solemn boy said quietly.

Harry looked around the room. His eyes landed on the plastic cup near the sink. He picked it up and transfigured it into a plastic boat. "How's this?"

Toby looked delighted. His eyes went wide and a huge grin split his face. "For me?"

Harry smiled back and said, "Yep. Just for you. Now c'mon, in you get!" Harry lifted the surprisingly light boy into the tub and watched as Toby began splashing about. He let the boy play until Dobby returned with clothes. When the elf apparated into the bathroom, Toby gave a startled yelp and accidentally soaked Harry. Harry spluttered as the water coated his face and obscured his vision. Toby stood in shocked and obviously terrified silence. Then Harry Laughed, really laughed for the first time in months. As the child saw he was not in any danger, he also started to giggle and then to laugh.

"You is getting wet, Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry chortled. "I reckon I am." He pulled himself up to his knees and reached into the tub. "Okay you little imp, time to get clean." He gave the wiggling child a quick wash, then pulled him from the tub.

"No!" Toby exclaimed and tried to pull himself back in the water.

"Hey now, that's enough of that. You need to get out so we can have breakfast. We have a lot to do today and we need to eat before we leave." Toby wriggled harder and nearly slipped from Harry's grasp. After a minute or two of wrestling and not until little Toby nearly cracked his head on the edge of the bath, Harry finally used the sternest tone he could muster. "Tobias Prince! Stop this, right now!" The little boy stopped moving at once and turned to face Harry with tear-filled eyes.

"I sorry," Toby said mournfully.

Harry took at deep breath. "I know. You could have hurt yourself, Toby. You have to promise to listen to me from now on okay?"

"'tay. You not mad?" Toby asked plaintively.

"No, Toby. I'm not mad. You just scared me. Let's get you dressed, shall we? Can Dobby help us do you think?" Toby looked at the elf and then slowly nodded his head. "Brilliant. Dobby? Would you mind getting Toby dressed? Then watch him for a few minutes while I shower and dress?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. Dobby is happy to be helping. Dobby is missing Harry Potter and likes spending time with him."

"Thanks, Dobby." Harry said. Then he turned to Toby. "Toby, let Dobby help you. Then you can play with him until I come out. Okay?"

"'tay. Toby be good boy."

"I know you will." Harry ruffled the boy's hair again and gave him a quick smile.

With Dobby watching Toby, Harry managed a quick shower and change of clothes. He returned to his room to find the charm had worn off the furniture and everything was returned to its original state. "Thanks for your help, Dobby. Can I call you later? If I get in trouble again?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. Dobby is always coming if you is calling him." Dobby answered seriously.

"Um, Dobby? Before you go, I have something I have to ask you." The elf turned inquisitive eyes to Harry. "Can you keep your visits here a secret? I'm not sure Professor Dumbledore would be happy if he knew I asked for help"

"Dobby is a free elf and does not have to tell the bad headmaster anything. Dobby is keeping Harry Potter's secret and Dobby is protecting Professor Snape. Professor Snape is being very nice to house elves and we is liking him. We is not liking when the bad wizard is hurting Professor Snape." Dobby said earnestly.

Harry decided Dobby's words would have to be considered at another time. For now, he said, "Thanks Dobby. We're going to do a little shopping today, but I'll probably need you again in the morning." Dobby disapparated with a loud crack, then Harry flicked his wand at the linens and sent them to the laundry. After that, he walked Toby downstairs and to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Up next...fluffiness and bonding.

Please review.


	3. Boats, Lions and Rabbits

Harry and his magic are the property of JKR.

* * *

"Well, what should we have little one?" Harry looked at his charge. "Do you like porridge?" Toby's lip curled in a manner so reminiscent of his adult self that Harry was startled. He chuckled and shook his head. "Guess not. How about sausage and eggs?"

Toby smiled up at him. "'tay. Sausages good. Tan I help?"

Harry was busy pulling sausage, eggs, and tomatoes from the ice box. He looked over to see Toby playing on the floor with his boat from the bath. "No, Toby. You don't need to help. You're still little and little boys should get to play." Harry watched Toby for a few minutes, then cast a shield charm between the kitchen and hall so the boy couldn't wander off. "You know, you're a lot less demanding than my aunt and uncle. They'd be yelling already about breakfast not being on the table. Plus, when they're here, I don't really get to eat breakfast. I guess that's one thing I can thank Dumbledore for. Since he sent Vernon and Petunia away, I'll actually be able to do my homework and have proper meals this summer. Plus I get to use magic." Harry glanced over his shoulder to find the four-year old watching him intently. "That's a little scary you know, it's almost like you understand me. I hope not, because if you remember all this later, I'm in for a rough year. No way you'll forgive me. Speaking of which, I never really got the chance to apologize. You know, for looking in your Pensieve. I was just so frustrated because no one would tell me anything. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it." Harry took the pans off the stove and made up plates for the two of them. "I know, I'll have to do that again one day, but this was good practice. You ready to eat?" Toby nodded, then Harry picked him up and sat down to eat.

"Tank you." Toby said quietly.

Harry cringed. Already, taking care of Toby was making him rethink his own childhood. "You don't have to thank me for food, Toby. But, you're welcome anyway." Harry watched the little boy as he started to eat. What on earth had Dumbledore done to the child? Harry added the question to things he needed to consider later and focused on the meal in front of him.

"Do you need me to cut your sausages?" Harry asked. Then he realized that Toby had a sausage in each hand and was happily munching away. "Guess not. But I will cut your tomatoes for you. Alright, eat up then." Harry gestured to the plate.

Toby continued eating his sausages, then managed to use a fork to eat his eggs. However, when it came time for the tomatoes, the boy put one bite in his mouth and then began throwing the rest to the floor. "Toby, no!" Harry scolded.

Toby looked at him, cocked his little head, then picked up more of the tomato dropped it on the floor. "Okay, look, I know you're my professor and all, but this has to stop. You can't just throw a fit when you don't like something." Harry bent to pick up the tomatoes. "Use your words, Toby. If you don't like the food, just tell me!" Harry threw away the scraps from the floor and turned just in time to see Toby grab another handful of tomato, this time from Harry's plate. "I said no!" He growled at the boy. Toby stopped, hand in mid-air. "If you throw one more thing on the floor, you'll find yourself standing in the corner little man!"

Harry watched as the boy set his hand down slowly on the table. "I sorry."

Harry sighed. "I know." He picked the child up and carried him to the sink. "Let's wash your face, little one. Then we'll see if Hedwig is back so we can leave for a while."

Hedwig had returned and carried with her an envelope filled with pound notes. Harry hadn't been sure how much he would need, but figured it was no use having a trust fund if he couldn't use it for good once in a while. The note he sent to Gringotts requested a tidy sum of galleons to be removed from his vault, then exchanged for pounds and sent with Hedwig. From the looks of the stuffed envelope, the goblins had come through for him. He was on the point of leaving the house when it occurred to him that he really shouldn't risk being seen. Everyone in the neighborhood would wonder what that terrible Potter boy was doing out and with a toddler no less. If they had the misfortune to run into anyone from the wizarding world, that would be even worse. He wasn't even sure who he could trust. With that in mind, Harry grabbed his wand, thanked fortune that he could get away with a little magic, and cast minor appearance altering charms on both Toby and himself. For his own appearance, Harry simply hid his scar and aged himself a few years. Just enough to pass as Toby's uncle. When he looked at Toby, he gave the child a smaller nose and lighter hair. "That should do it." He picked the boy up and showed him a mirror. "What do you think?"

"Unca Harry, can we go pway now?" Toby waved a hand at the mirror.

Harry smiled. "Not yet." He tapped Toby's nose. "You, little guy, are in need of clothes. And a bed and, if you're really, really good…new toys!"

"New toys for Toby?"

"New toys for Toby." Harry confirmed. "What is your favorite thing to play with, young Toby?"

"Umm….I like my boat and my boat."

"Did you have any toys at the castle to play with?" Harry asked.

"No. Just my boat." Toby said simply.

"Well, let's get your boat a friend today." Harry kissed Toby's forehead, grabbed his wand and headed for the back door. He walked up the alley then made his way to Wisteria Walk. Once he was a few blocks from Privet Drive he raised his wand arm to summon the Knight Bus. He gave the driver his destination, paid for seats up top and settled in with Toby on his lap.

Harry was surprised at how much fun he had shopping for Toby. Their first stop was for clothes and then for a bed and linens. They had lunch in a small café, then headed for the last stop of the day. Their earlier purchases were less fun than they were necessary, but the final stop of the day would long be a favorite memory. Harry took their earlier purchases, shrank them, and dropped them in his backpack before taking Toby through the doors of Hamley's. It was the oldest toy store in London and Harry was nearly as excited to set foot in it as he had been that first day in Diagon Alley.

Toby's eyes were huge as he looked around the store. "Toys! Look Unca Harry, look! There's toys everywhere!" The little boy took off, racing from one display to the next with Harry just behind him. While part of him knew he shouldn't let the boy run, another part wondered if Snape had ever had this in his first childhood. He decided that whatever time he had with his newly young professor, they would have fun. Harry was free, perhaps for the first time ever, and he was determined to make the most of it. If that meant spoiling his charge a little, then he would. Maybe they could both experience something like a normal childhood, just for a little while. They played with the trains and tried every musical toy on the display. They found the toy boats and more bath toys than Harry even knew existed. Toby was especially excited by the toy kitchen supplies. Together they picked out books and boats and pots and spoons. Harry wished they could go to Diagon Alley for a child's potions kit, but didn't think they should risk being seen in the wizarding world and he really didn't want to send for it by owl order. Merlin forbid Dumbledore should find out Harry was taking good care of his young charge. Eventually, he found himself in an ocean of plushies. Toby grabbed one after the other of the comforting animals before finally settling on a lion. "Are you sure, Toby?"

"Yep. Want this one!" Toby said decisively.

"Do you want a second one? Look, there's a snake, and a bear, there's even a monkey!" Harry pointed out each animal in turn and congratulated himself when he did not mention the large stuffed bat. Though he might have snorted a little to himself at the thought.

"No. Just the lion."

"Okay, Toby. Just the lion. Does the lion have a name?"

Toby nodded. "His name Harry." The little boy gave a huge yawn. "I tired Unca Harry."

Harry looked down. The boy looked exhausted. "Me too, little one. Me too. Shall we go home?"

Toby gave a sleepy little nod and raised his arms to be carried. Harry complied instantly. He finalized their purchases then slipped through the crowds and once again summoned the Knight Bus to take them home. Toby curled into Harry's chest and was asleep before they left the street. Harry wrapped the boy in his new blanket and rested his own chin on the little head. He was thankful the journey from London to Surrey was a short one. He was tired and still needed to make dinner and assemble Toby's bed before they could sleep.

He stumbled through the back door of his aunt and uncle's house and was surprised at the scent of food coming from within. His heart thudded in his chest. Who was here? What if it was Dumbledore? He shifted Toby in his arms and silently withdrew his wand, ready to cast, but not at all certain what good it would do against the powerful wizard. He stepped quietly up the hall then rounded the corner to the kitchen. "Dobby!" He shouted in relief. "What're you doing here?"

"Dobby is helping Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is making dinner."

"Yeah. I see that. Thanks, Dobby. I'm going to put him down for a bit. I'll be right back."

Harry allowed Toby to sleep until Dobby was finished cooking, then he woke the child and made him eat. After dinner, the evening past quietly. Dobby returned, Harry assumed, to Hogwarts with a promise to come back again in the morning. Harry removed the packages from his bag and began restoring them to size. Toby watched the magic, fascinated. "You shrinkded my toys?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, I shrank them. But look, now they're all better. How 'bout you play with boats while I get your bed fixed, okay?"

"I stay wif you?"

"Sure. You can play on my bed while I fix yours. Does that work?" Harry asked as he picked Toby up and moved him to the bed.

"Tay. Your bed is scratchy." Toby observed.

"Oh, sorry about that little one. Here." Harry flicked his wand and transfigured his bed to the comfortable oasis it had been the night before. Then he handed Toby a few of his new toys and started assembling the child's bed.

A few choice swears, one cut finger, and a smashed thumb later, Toby's bed was finally put together and safe. Harry glanced over to see how his young charge was faring and saw the boy sitting in the middle of Harry's bed with his new toys floating merrily around his head. Harry laughed at the look of wonder on Toby's face. "Magic is pretty brilliant, isn't it Toby?" Toby waved his hands and the toys fell down one by one until only the lion remained. Toby made a pushing motion with what Harry knew to be his wand hand, and the lion sprinted through the air and landed in Harry's lap.

"Good job, Toby. I'm very proud of you!" Harry exclaimed over the little boy's magic. He didn't know if it was the first magic his professor had performed since becoming a child again, but he did think that all of the little boy's magic should be celebrated.

Toby smiled at Harry's words and clapped his hands together. "Toby good boy!"

"Yes, Toby. You're a very good boy." Harry moved to the bed and scooped the child into his arms. "It's bed time, little one. Go pick some pajamas." He set Toby down and pointed him to the pile of clothes now sitting on Harry's desk. Toby brought over a pair of soft, blue, footed pajamas and handed them over.

"Unca Harry read a book?" Toby asked after he was changed.

"Sure, Toby. You pick one, okay?" Harry said tiredly. When Toby came back with his book in hand, Harry transfigured his desk chair into a rocker and drew the boy into his lap. He read, "There once was a velveteen rabbit…"

Harry read until he heard soft snores coming from the little boy in his arms. He kissed the soft head and moved the child to his new bed. Then Harry dragged himself to his desk and started on his summer homework. He had been working for about an hour when he heard whimpering. He looked over to see Toby thrashing on the bed. Harry walked over and placed a hand on Toby's head. "Hush, child. You're okay." The boy quieted for a minute, then shrieked in obvious pain. His entire body went rigid, then he began flailing and writhing in his sheets. Harry scooped him up and cradled the little boy to his chest. "Shh. It's okay little one. I've got you. You're safe." Harry continued to murmur words of comfort until Toby stilled. He held the boy for a long time after that.

As Toby slept, Harry pondered. He wondered if the nightmares belonged to the child or the man. He wondered if it mattered. He also gave considerable thought to Dumbledore. He had long looked up to the older wizard as a mentor. He was the leader of the fight against darkness and one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. But what Harry saw the night Dumbledore left Snape with him was contrary to everything he thought he knew. For the first time, Harry wondered if Dumbledore had known all along how bad things were with the Dursleys. How could he continue to trust someone capable of and willing to condone the same cruelty he had endured at the hands of his family? He couldn't. But if he couldn't trust Dumbledore, then what was he supposed to do? His parents were gone, Sirius was gone, and now Dumbledore had proven to be no better than those he claimed to fight against. Something would have to be done. The man could not be allowed to continue to ruin lives. "Oh, Toby. You deserve better than this, you know. No matter what Dumbledore said, you're just a little boy. You should be happy and safe for however long that lasts." He kissed Toby's forehead and laid him back down. When the nightmare came again, Harry brought Toby to his own bed. He woke in morning to find the boy curled tightly against his chest, thumb securely in his mouth.

Their days settled into a routine. Dobby came in the morning and watched Toby while Harry showered and made breakfast. They ate breakfast then Harry charmed his appearance and took Toby to the park to play until lunch. After lunch, Toby had a nap while Harry did his homework and answered letters from his friends. He said nothing to them he didn't want Dumbledore to know and though it made him feel guilty to deceive them, he knew neither would believe the truth and he needed to protect Toby. When Toby woke up in the afternoon, they played with his toys and practiced magic. Harry transfigured the pots and spoons into cauldrons and stirring rods and they quickly became favorites, second only to Harry the Lion. Each night, Dobby returned to make dinner for Harry Potter and his Toby. Then Harry would give Toby a bath and read him a story before tucking him in for the night. Some nights he slept in his own bed, but more often than not little Toby slept with his Unca Harry, his lion, and his favorite blanket.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. I'm utterly shameless, I know.


	4. Birthdays and Problem Solving

**_My sincerest apologies for the delay. We had a death in the family and things are just beginning to settle down._**

 ** _The canon characters belong exclusively to Ms. Rowling._**

 ** _Thank you for the reviews and adds. As I've said before, this story is complete - seven chapters and a brief epilogue. I will resume regular posting immediately._**

* * *

July gave way to August, Harry marked its passing and his birthday with new toys for Toby and cupcakes to share. His own gifts, candy from Ron and a planner from Hermione had come that morning and were sitting on his desk. For Toby, Harry wrapped the toys in brightly colored paper and gave them to the little boy that morning after breakfast. Toby's eyes glittered with delight. "For me?"

"Yes, Toby, for you." Harry ran a hand through Toby's hair. As the excited child tore into the packages, Harry continued speaking, even though he knew Toby wouldn't understand. "You see, it's my birthday, Toby and no one ever really did this for me. I don't know when your birthday is or if anyone would do this for you. I guess I should ask Dumbledore, but I figure you should know what a proper celebration looks like. Anyway, I figured I can share today with you and we'll both be happy." When Toby finished opening his packages, Harry took him to their favorite park. "We can do anything you want today, Toby."

"Wanna slide!" Toby tugged on Harry's arm and began pulling him toward the slides.

"Are you sure? That's a very big slide for such a little boy," Harry teased.

"I big boy!" Toby argued. "Slide, Unca Harry, slide!" Toby released Harry's hand and ran for the slides.

Harry jogged after him. "Okay, okay. Let's slide then!" He said, laughing.

Harry let Toby try the ladder with his support, the lifted the boy to the top of the slide. "Are you ready?"

Toby looked to the bottom of the slide and then to Harry. "You catch me?"

"Promise." Harry said and moved to the bottom of the slide with his arms outstretched. Toby sat at the top for an impossibly long time before letting go and pushing himself forward. He squealed with joy and landed happily in Harry's arms.

"Again, again!" Toby shouted. Harry laughed and returned the boy to the top of the slide. They played for hours before Toby was finally almost too tired to stand.

"Shall we go home little one?" Harry asked as he lifted the boy in his arms.

"'tay," Toby answered sleepily.

Harry kissed the top of Toby's head and whispered, "I love you Toby."

The child snuggled in closer and said, "Yuv you, Unca Harry." Harry smiled and thought it might have been his best birthday ever.

Harry's school letter came later that week. He was disappointed, but not surprised to learn he had not achieved the necessary potions grade to continue the subject. He looked over at Toby who was playing contentedly with his cauldron. "I don't suppose you'd make an exception and let me into your class next term?" Toby remained silent. "I didn't think so, but it was worth a shot. Anyway, by the time this war is over, I probably won't want to be an auror. I've already had enough dark wizards to last a lifetime. I'm not even sure I still know dark from light to tell you the truth." Toby just giggled and made his lion do a flip in the air. "We need to go to Diagon Alley, little one. I'm not going to lie, it's a little scary. But we'll be okay. Just promise to be good and stay with me, Toby."

"I promise," the boy answered agreeably.

"Hmph. You say that now." Harry groused. Toby had a terrible habit of running off or just not listening and more than once he'd had to make the boy stand in the corner or, if they were at the park, with his nose against a tree. The last time Toby was in trouble was before Harry's birthday during a visit to the park.

 _"Push me, Unca Harry, push me!" The little boy pleaded as they reached the swings._

 _"C'mon then. Up you go." Harry easily lifted the child and placed him the baby swing before he started pushing._

 _"Higher!" Toby begged. Harry complied and pushed a little higher. "Higher! Higher!"_

 _"No, Toby. That's high enough. No more." Harry said firmly._

 _Toby gave Harry a very Snape-like glare. "Higher!" He demanded._

 _"No." Harry stood fast. Toby started to scream, then stood up in the swing. Harry felt his heart begin to pound. The boy was going to fall! He was going to get hurt…badly. Harry reached for the swing, bringing it to an abrupt stop "Tobias Prince, sit down right now!"_

 _"No! I wanna swing!" Toby stamped his foot. Unfortunately, he missed the seat of the swing, his foot plunged through the leg hole and he tumbled forward._

 _Harry caught him and swiftly lifted him out of the swing. "And you say I'm reckless," he muttered quietly. Then louder he said, "I know a little boy who needs some time to think before we go home."_

 _"Not going home! I wanna swing!" Toby insisted._

 _Harry carried the wriggling boy over to a large tree, set him on the ground and grasped his upper arms. His grip was unyielding, but not painful. He lowered his voice to a bare whisper, imitating a tone he had heard often from his potions master. "Tobias Prince," he hissed, "stop this right now!"_

 _The child sniffed, "But, I just wanna…"_

 _"No. You disobeyed me, you're having a tantrum and you could have been hurt. The only thing you're going to do is put your nose against that tree little man, right now!" Harry turned the child to face the tree and sat down next to him. Toby threw him another glare, then crossed his arms over his chest and stood facing the tree. After a minute his arms relaxed to his sides and his head dropped to his chest. A minute more and his sniffles turned to sobs. Once he saw that Toby was sufficiently calmed, Harry took the child in his arms. "Better?" Toby sniffled and nodded. "Good. I love you Toby Prince. With all my heart." Harry picked Toby up, kissed the crown of his head and said, "Let's go home, little one."_

Harry sighed. Something about visiting the alley just set his nerves on edge. He had kept up with the Daily Prophet all summer. Every day there was another story of disappearances and murders. He wasn't worried for his own sake. Rather, Harry worried what would happen to Toby if something happened to Harry. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving the sweet boy he'd come to love. In the end, he decided to owl order his supplies. The arrival of his letter brought other things to mind as well. School would be starting soon, which meant the Dursleys and Dumbledore would return. That was yet another risk he couldn't take. Neither of those parties could be trusted with the welfare of a child. He had first-hand knowledge of what Toby would experience at the Dursleys' hands and based on what he'd seen the night Toby was left in his care, he suspected Dumbledore would not be much better. The boy had shown no signs of returning to himself. Harry's summer research indicated that the change could take weeks or even years. Because the professor had overdosed on the potion, there was no predicting how long the effects would last. For the first time, Harry began to consider what would happen if Toby had not returned to being Professor Snape before start of term. The few weeks he spent caring for the little boy had made Harry acutely aware of how vulnerable a child is in the world of adults. He wanted to do for Toby what no one had bothered to do for him; he wanted to protect the boy. Something had to be done. Harry waited for Toby to go down for his nap, then grabbed a quill and parchment. Harry needed answers and he needed them soon.

His first letter, to Gringotts was the easiest to write. Harry knew his parents had left him with some funds, but for the first time in his life, he needed to know exactly how much there was in the Potter vault. The difficulty with the next letter wasn't in the writing of the thing, but in knowing to whom it should be sent. Once he would have simply turned to Dumbledore, but he wasn't certain the man could be trusted in this instance. Harry knew most, if not all, of the Order were loyal to Dumbledore. He needed someone he could trust, someone with ties inside the ministry. That left Mr. Weasley or Kingsley Shacklebolt. He tried to imagine Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's response to his request and decided that while Kingsley was largely unknown, he was still the best option. Mr. Weasley would speak to his wife and Mrs. Weasley would immediately contact Dumbledore to stop Harry. She would act with the best intentions, but he now knew something about their benevolent leader that he could not disregard. Dumbldore would not hesitate to sacrifice a small boy in his campaign to defeat Voldemort. With that in mind, he sent the second letter. Harry was only one year from his majority, he wanted to protect the child sleeping a few feet away, and he needed to know if it was even possible. Once the letters had been sent, Harry began a rough sketch of his plans. Most of it was little more than a vague hope wrapped in a wish and surrounded by a dream; and all of it was contingent on the answers he received from Gringotts and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Toby began to stir. He was whimpering in his sleep, lost in the grip of another nightmare. Harry moved to the toddler's bed and picked him up. He moved to his transfigured rocking chair and arranged the boy on his lap. "Hush, child. I've got you. You're safe. I will keep you safe, love." He continued to whisper and chant to the child until he settled back into sleep. When Toby woke from his nap, Harry spent the afternoon playing with him and practicing some of the charms and spells from his sixth-year homework. When Toby presented him with a picture of the two of them playing in the park, Harry immediately placed it on the refrigerator. "This," he said, "is where all the best pictures go." He smiled down at the boy. "My pictures never made it up here, but all of yours will. I promise."

When the response from Gringotts arrived, Harry set it aside to read when Dobby came for the evening. He wanted to treasure every moment with his young charge. When the time finally came, Dobby was in the kitchen and Harry moved to the sitting room with Toby. He looked around the room and grinned. Aunt Petunia would have kittens if she saw the room in this state. Her pristine sitting room was littered with toys, blankets, and the assorted chaos associated with a healthy, active, toddler. Who knew such a little person could create such bedlam? He chuckled. Who knew his fastidious Potions Master would be such a messy child? He allowed his chuckle to become a laugh as he watched Harry the Lion perform aerial flips at Toby's command, then he picked up the letter and began to read.

When he reached the end, he set the letter aside with a soft curse. "Well, Toby, money won't be an issue. Now we have to find out if being The Chosen One counts for anything beyond a good headline."

Two days after sending his letters, Harry was studying and Toby was taking his afternoon nap when Harry heard a knock on the door. He rushed to answer, not wanting the noise to disturb Toby. He pulled the door open, then gaped in shock. "Kingsley?"

The tall man nodded his acknowledgement. "I received your owl, Harry Potter. But the information you seek should not be put in a letter."

"Come in, then." Harry stepped to one side and gestured to the sitting room. "Sorry about the mess, we usually go to the park in the mornings, but Toby isn't feeling well and we stayed in today. I, uh, wasn't expecting company." He spoke as he cleared a chair for the other man.

Kingsley waved an elegant hand, "Do not concern yourself. May I see the child?"

Harry eyed him warily. "Do you swear you won't take him from me or attempt to harm him in any way?"

"If I meant either of you harm, I would not be here. I would have simply turned your letter over to the ministry and Dumbledore and allowed events to unfold."

Harry took a deep breath, "I suppose. It's just hard you know, trying to decide who I can trust."

"You cannot do what you wish without assistance. Allow me to help you, Harry." The man's baritone was confident and soothing.

"Follow me." Together they went up to look in on a sleeping Toby.

Kingsley stared at the boy for a long time before he spoke, "So this is what has become of Dumbledore's spy." He turned to Harry. "You say Dumbledore wished to harm the child?"

"I'm not really sure. I think he was hoping that I would mistreat him and that would somehow force Professor Snape to, I don't know, come back or something. But I wouldn't do something like that."

Kingsley look at him kindly, "If Albus Dumbledore thought you would, he clearly does not know you. You are too much your mother's child for that sort of cruelty."

"I wouldn't know. But I have to keep him safe. Whatever he was, whatever he did, he's just a child now." Harry replied.

"It can be done, but not without great risk." Kingsley said solemnly.

"To myself or others?" Harry asked.

"Both. If we do what you proposed, the wards will fall. Your family will be in danger. You and Professor Snape will only be in danger if we do not have a sanctuary for you before it is done. And it will be costly. The kind of thing you are asking is not done." Kingsley shrugged. "But, you are the Chosen One and you have never tried to trade on that before. People will do what they can."

They talked until Toby woke from his nap. When Harry heard Toby stirring, he excused himself and returned a few minutes later with the still sleepy boy cuddled against his chest. "He likes to be held when he first wakes up." Harry said.

Kingsley smiled. "You are older than you appear, Harry Potter. He is happy with you."

Harry shrugged off the compliment, "He seems content enough. I have some thoughts about that sanctuary you mentioned, but I'll need your help."

"You have it." Kingsley assured him. They talked and planned long into the afternoon, stopping only when Dobby came to make dinner. The older wizard left then with a promise to return once everything was in place.

* * *

 ** _Chocolate frogs and butterbeer for reviews!_**


	5. Leaving Privet Drive

You all are the best! Thank you for the faves, follows, and well-wishes. Here are those promised chocolate frogs and butter beers.

Harry and all his magic belong to Ms. Rowling, who changed everything.

* * *

Three days later Harry left Privet Drive for the final time. Their belongings had already been moved and they would travel with Kingsley to visit the Dursleys before going on to their sanctuary and signing the papers that would make Harry an adult in the eyes of both the wizarding and magical worlds. After that, they would sign one more set of papers. The second set of documents would give Toby a history and a family and would name one Harry James Potter as the legal guardian and caretaker of Tobias Prince. What Harry would do with Toby once school started was something he still hadn't figured out, but at the very least it would be his right to protect the child.

Kingsley arrived as Harry exited the front door. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"As ready as I can be. Let's go." Harry held Kingsley's arm with one arm and secured Toby in the other. A minute later he felt as though his entire being had been compressed and sent through a very tight rubber tube. As soon as it became nearly unbearable, the sensation ceased. "So, that's apparating?" Harry gasped.

"Indeed." Kingsley affirmed.

"I think I prefer brooms, or even the Floo Network." Harry said. His face was a little green.

Kingsley chuckled. "We should find your relatives now."

"Oh, er, yeah. Let's go."

It wasn't difficult to find his family and once they did, the confrontation was exactly as Harry had expected it would be. His aunt spotted him first. "What are you doing here, freak!" She shrieked.

Harry whispered to Toby and then handed him off to Kingsley. Very quietly he answered his aunt, "I am here to make sure you survive, little though I think you deserve it."

Vernon had spotted them then. "How dare you! After everything we've done for you. How dare you threaten your aunt!" He bellowed.

Harry regarded him coolly. "I am not making any threats," he said quietly. "I am offering you protection." His aunt and uncle gaped at him. "Aunt Petunia, how much did Dumbledore tell you about how your sister died and why I needed to stay with you?"

Petunia blanched. "He said something about a dark wizard and Lily's sacrifice protecting you."

Harry nodded. "Did he tell you that the wards, the protections, around the house were for you and your family as well?"

"What is this nonsense?" Vernon blustered.

"Be quiet, Vernon," Petunia admonished her husband. "He didn't tell us anything like that. What are you on about, boy?"

"The protections on your home keep me hidden from the wizard who murdered my parents and from his followers. They hide you as well. The problem is that I can no longer live there. Consequently, the protections will fail and the witches and wizards who still follow Lord Voldemort will come for you. They don't know that you hate me and they'll think that hurting you will hurt me. I am here to offer you protection so they can't find you."

"Can you do that?" Petunia asked.

Harry gestured to Kingsley. "We can. You'll have to stay in Spain. You can't go back to Privet Drive, not for a very long time. Maybe not ever, I don't know."

"Now you listen to me boy. I'll not be thrown from my home because of you!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry continued calmly. "I am not throwing you from your home. No one is making you leave. I just want you to understand. If you stay they will find you, they will torture you and then they will kill you. It's your choice, but you have to decide now."

"How will we live?" Petunia asked. Harry's matter-of-fact calm was more disturbing to her than if he had shouted.

"It's been taken care of. You won't be rich by any means, but you will have enough. You'll have a home, transportation and a monthly income." Harry explained.

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"You mean after the way you've treated me?" Harry looked for her nod of confirmation. "Because my mother would have wanted me to. And because in the past weeks I've been given the opportunity to see what a family should be." He said this with the barest glance at Toby who was looking eagerly at his surroundings.

"How do we know this isn't some scheme to take away our house?" Vernon snarled.

"Why would I want your house?" Harry asked, astonished. "All the pleasant memories? I know I can never forget all those weeks spent locked under the stairs, longing for food. Or the days I spent scrubbing the kitchen floors when I was no older than that little boy you keep glaring at. Believe me when I say this, Uncle, I will never want that over-large prison you call home!"

Petunia paled at the accusation. "Now you listen, we never asked to get landed with you!"

"Enough," Harry hissed. "I have not come here to reminisce about old times. Do what you will, but I need your answer."

Vernon and Petunia exchanged a look, then Vernon said, "Fine. We'll stay. But if this is some trick, you'll…"

"Wish I'd never been born," Harry cut him off. "I know."

The Dursleys were taken to a small apartment in the middle of a large city. There, a witch Harry had never met became their Secret Keeper and not even under legillmency would Harry be able to reveal their location. Once it was done, Kingsley apparated Harry and Toby to a modest cottage by the sea in Devon.

"It's called Lares Lane," Harry said. "For the Roman god of protection. I thought it was appropriate."

Kingsley smiled. "So it is. We should perform the charm first, then you can sign the papers."

Kingsley Shackelbolt became the Secret Keeper for Harry. When it was done, Harry was anxious to move to the next steps. Toby's patience with the day, however, was at an end. The toddler was restless and demanding Harry's attention. With an apologetic shrug to Kingsley, Harry set himself to the task of getting his charge settled. He retrieved Toby's favorite toys, filled his cup with water, and gave him a snack. He also solemnly promised they could draw together as soon as their guest left. That task accomplished, Harry turned again to Kingsley. The auror produced the papers giving Harry adult status in both the muggle and wizarding worlds and harry signed without hesitation. When he lifted his quill from the parchment he could almost feel an internal shift, as though the simple act had caused him to leave his childhood behind forever. When Harry reached for the guardianship forms, Kingsley stayed his hand. "There are things you should know before you sign."

Harry raised his eyes to meet those of the auror. "As you requested, the paperwork gives you legal custody of the boy known as Tobias Prince. But there is a difference between what the law recognizes and what magic knows."

Harry was confused. "I don't understand."

"The law does not know that Tobias Prince is Severus Snape. Therefore, when your Potions Master returns to himself, neither of you will have any obligation to the other." Harry nodded his understanding and Kingsley continued. "But magic is different. Magic says that as his guardian you can enter into or break magical contracts and bonds on his behalf."

"Why would I do any of that?" Harry asked.

"You may not have a choice. Magic does not know the difference between Tobias Prince and Severus Snape. She sees them as one and the same. It is the magical bond about which I am most concerned. The documents state that all magical bonds made with Tobias Prince are considered void unless you choose to renew them. It is possible that when you sign these documents, Severus will lose his mark and not regain it when he returns to himself."

"You mean, he wouldn't be tied to Voldemort anymore?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"We do not know, but it is possible." Kingsley answered truthfully. "This situation is unique."

"But if I don't sign, Dumbledore can take him when school starts." Harry stated.

"Yes. I have made some discrete inquiries and it appears you are correct. The headmaster is very angry with Severus and it does not appear he will respond to reason in this matter. It is likely young Toby would come to harm under Dumbledore's care." There was a sadness in the older man's eyes as he spoke of their leader.

"So, I have to sign then don't I? I mean, he's just a kid. Someone has to fight for him." Harry said, resigned. "Damn. He's going to give me detention until I graduate for interfering in his life like this. It isn't my decision to make for him." Harry shook his head. "What about his employment contract with Hogwarts? I'm not making that invalid, am I?"

"Not unless you wish to. It is a contract, not a bond." Kingsley answered.

"Well, that's good at least." Harry said.

"What will you do?"

Harry looked at the toddler playing at his feet. Toby turned to him just then and gave a wide smile before returning his attention to Harry the Lion. Harry returned his gaze to Kingsley. He thought of how often he had wished for someone to protect him, to fight for him and said, "I'll protect him and deal with the consequences when they come. He can't kill me. He might never forgive me, but at least he'll be safe until he can fight for himself again." Harry answered, reaching again for the paperwork. Once it was signed, Kingsley took his leave. Harry watched him go, then turned and surveyed his home. He couldn't help but smile. For the first time in memory, Harry had exactly what he wanted. He had a home, and a family. That was worth any punishment Snape could conjure.

School was approaching and Dobby was needed at Hogwarts. Harry and Toby had to adjust to life on their own, but Harry found it was easier than he'd first thought. Lares Lane had large outdoor play space that included toddler sized playground equipment and was walking distance from the beach. Kingsley had seen to purchasing a child's potions kit and delivering it to the cottage. Between the outdoor space, time at the beach, final preparations for school, and the continuing antics of Harry the Lion, Harry and Toby found their days were quite full and satisfying. Harry even managed to teach himself apparition. As he was legally an adult, he no longer needed to wait until 17 for his license. Once he felt he'd mastered the task, he contacted Kingsley who arranged for a ministry official to test Harry and issue the license.

It was two weeks before start of term and Harry observed that Toby's nightmares were increasing in both frequency and intensity. It was not uncommon for the night terrors to last for hours at a time with only Harry's touch and calming voice bringing any relief. With each night that passed, Harry found himself hoping with increasing fervor that the mark would stay gone when Toby once again became Severus. He had long suspected, but was now convinced that the nightmares were, in fact, Severus' memories of his adult life. The idea that the precious boy he loved might have to become the man who would continue living those nightmares was too much for Harry. He suspected the increased nightmares meant Toby was drawing closer to becoming Severus once again and Harry looked for one more thing he could do to protect the man his child would become.

He had given a great deal of thought to the problem that was Albus Dumbledore. A week before the start of term, Harry made a decision. He fire-called Kingsley and asked if the man would mind staying with Toby for a few hours while he went to a meeting. He didn't mention it was an unscheduled meeting with Dumbledore. Kingsley arrived in good time and Harry knelt to speak to Toby.

"Hey, little one. I'm going to leave for a bit, but Kingsley will stay with you until I get back. Okay?"

Toby shook his head. "No yeave Toby!"

Harry tapped the boy's nose. "I have to, Toby. But I'll come back."

"Promise?" Toby shuffled his feet as he spoke.

"I promise, Toby. Be good for Kingsley, okay?"

"'tay. Toby be good." Toby nodded and Harry ruffled the child's dark hair.

"Kingsley…thank you. He should take a nap after lunch. He has nightmares sometimes, even in the afternoon. If he does, give him his lion, it helps." Harry said, trying to think of anything else the other man should know.

"Harry, we'll be fine. He will be fine. Go. Do what you must and then return to him." Kingsley urged him toward the door.

"Yeah. You're right." Harry left. When he stepped outside the wards he turned on the spot and apparated to Hogsmeade. From there, he sent a patronus to the headmaster, requesting a meeting at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. He walked to Honeydukes and purchased some of their best chocolate. He hoped it would help with Toby's nightmares. Then he stopped in Gladrags Wizard Wear to order new school robes before getting a table facing the door at the Three Broomsticks. He ordered a butterbeer and waited.

Dumbledore, demonstrating he was not at anyone's beck and call, arrived at the meeting twenty minutes late. Harry was disappointed, but not surprised. He waved the headmaster over and waited while the older man ordered an oak matured mead. Once Dumbledore was seated, Harry said, "Thank you for meeting me, Professor." He made no mention of the man's tardiness.

"You said it was about Professor Snape. Has there been any change in his…condition?" Professor Dumbledore regarded him over his half-moon spectacles.

"Not that I can tell." Harry answered smoothly.

"Then I don't see why we are here, Harry."

"We're here to talk about whatever hold it is you have over the Professor." Harry answered.

"What exists between Professor Snape and myself is none of your concern, Harry." Dumbledore said firmly.

"I think you'll find that you're wrong there, Headmaster." Harry said calmly. "You see, I wanted to protect Toby, so I became his guardian."

Dumbledore spluttered. "Impossible! You are under age!"

Harry grinned. "I've also been recognized as an adult by the Ministry of Magic. I did it for Toby."

"They would never allow such a thing!" Dumbledore insisted.

"They did for me. Did you know I'm rich? The kind of rich that makes Lucius Malfoy look like a pauper? Also, it appears that being The-Boy-Who-Lived comes with more than just a title and ridiculously high expectations. The Chose One has a tremendous amount of influence. Influence I used to gain my independence and to protect Toby Prince."

"And you think this gives you the right to interfere in Severus' life? He will not thank you for it!" Dumbledore raged.

"Perhaps not, but I'll deal with that when the time comes." Harry said mildly.

"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked warily.

"His freedom. Whatever hold it is you have over him, I want it gone. I want you to give him the freedom to make his own choices and live his own life."

Dumbledore scoffed, "His life has belonged to me from the moment he betrayed your mother! It was Severus who took the prophecy to Voldemort, Severus who set that monster on the path to your parents."

"Then that is between Professor Snape and I. It isn't your debt to hold. Release him." Despite his shock at the revelation, Harry remained firm.

"You would cost him his employment?" Dumbledore sneered. "You're mad!"

"I believe his contract with Hogwarts is separate from his service to you, is it not?"

"Not if I do not wish them to be! I am the headmaster." Dumbledore blustered.

Harry smiled. "Yes, you are. However, you should consider the consequences of refusing my request. You shall release him from his debt to you and you shall allow him to continue teaching."

"Or what?" The older wizard sneered.

"Or you'll lose me." Harry shrugged. "You need me Professor. Thanks to that damnable prophecy, I'm The Chosen One. I am the only one who can kill Voldemort and we both know it. If you do not release Professor Snape from this hold you have over him, and allow him to continue to teach at Hogwarts for as long as he chooses to do so, I'll leave. I'll continue my magical education elsewhere and leave you to deal with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the wizarding world at large."

"You are offering an exchange? His debt becomes your own?" Dumbledore asked.

It was Harry's turn to scoff. "Not likely. I'm giving you a choice. Release him without threat of retaliation or deal with Voldemort on your own. I'm finished playing games for you or anyone else. This ends now."

"Fine. It will be as you say. I release Severus Snape from his debt to me and I will allow him to continue his employment at Hogwarts on his own terms." Dumbledore groused.

"Excellent. Glad we had this little chat, professor. I'll see you when term starts." Harry stood to leave.

"Where will you go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can find me." Harry replied enigmatically.

"I have underestimated you, it seems." Dumbledore said.

"No professor, you just forgot something." Harry shrugged.

"What is that?"

"You forgot the power of love. Remember, that is the power I have. The power Voldemort never considers."

Dumbledore started. "You love him?"

"With all my heart." Harry walked out of the Three Broomsticks and apparated away before Dumbledore could make another reply.

* * *

Your reviews make me smile. Rosmerta's oak matured mead anyone?


	6. The Return of Severus Snape

**Wow...those are some the kindest and most generous reviews I've ever received. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Rosmerta's mead all around!**

 **I have taken some license with the fidelius charm...please just go with it.**

 **All of the canon characters belong to Ms. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry slipped quietly in the front door of Lares Lane. It was Toby's nap time and he didn't want to wake the child if he was sleeping. He needn't have worried. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the site of Kingsley tossing little Toby in the air to the boy's delighted squeals. He leaned against the open door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a broad grin on his face. He watched as they swooped and turned and swirled and dove. Toby laughed harder with every movement. Harry cleared his throat, "I see I have not been missed in least."

"Unca Harry!" Toby squirmed to be put down and raced to greet Harry. Harry knelt down and caught Toby in his arms, bringing him up for a hug and a kiss.

"Hey there, little one. Did you have fun?" Harry asked.

"Uh-huh. Keensy gived me lunch and we played magic and boats and then he maked me fly!" The little boy gushed.

"Wow. That was quite a day!" Harry set Toby down and turned to Kingsley. "Thank you for doing this."

"It was a pleasure. He is very different as a child than I expected." Kingsley said.

"I know what you mean," Harry agreed.

"Was your meeting successful?" Kingsley asked.

"I think so. I'll know soon enough." Harry answered with a shrug.

"Have you thought about what you will do with Toby when the semester begins?"

"Some. There is some precedent for students with children and accommodations can be made. After our last conversation, Dumbledore will not think to oppose my wishes. However, I don't think it will be an issue. I think the increase in Toby's nightmares means that Professor Snape will be with us soon." Harry looked over at Toby. "I just hope he doesn't hate me when he gets back."

"He is a proud man, this will be difficult for him to accept." Kingsley said.

"You're right, I suppose. It would be better for him if the potion wears off before term starts. Still, it won't be easy." Harry said.

"No. It will not." Kingsley didn't offer false comfort, and Harry was glad of it.

Kingsley left them and Toby was asleep minutes later, despite his firm protests that he was in no way tired. Harry finally bribed him to just rest his eyes. Once Toby was snoring softly in Harry's own bed, Harry picked up a parchment and quill and began a letter.

 _26 August_

 _Dear Professor Snape…._

He was nearly finished when Toby woke and he set the letter aside. He wanted to spend every moment he could with his charge while he still had the opportunity. So they played and laughed and ran and pretended there were no nightmares and the first of September would never come. At bedtime that night, Toby came to him with a book in his hand. "Wanna story, Unca Harry." Toby tugged on his arm and handed him their now-favorite book, The Velveteen Rabbit. Harry accepted the request, settled Toby in his lap and read, _'It doesn't happen all at once,' said the Skin Horse. 'You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand."_

Harry looked down to see that Toby was fast asleep. He whispered, "' _The Boy's Uncle made me Real, he said. That was a great many years ago; but once you are Real you can't become unreal again. It lasts for always.'_ And that is how I will love you, little one. For always." Harry kissed the soft head nestled against his chest and closed his eyes. These were the moments he would miss the most.

The days moved inexorably forward, no matter what the residents of Lares Lane pretended and it was suddenly two days before term. Toby's nightmares had increased alarmingly and he now made no pretense of sleeping in his own bed. Harry held him through the night most nights, getting only a few hours of sleep of his own. As had become his habit since moving to Devon, Harry was making breakfast while Toby played with his cauldron a few feet away. The boy kept a stream of nonsense chatter and Harry paid enough attention to know when a response was required. He had just removed the last sausage from the pan when Toby released an unearthly howl of pain and rage. Harry's heart dropped as he looked up to see his precious boy raise more than a foot in the air. His little body was rigid and his arms were flung wide. Harry flew across the space between them and reached Toby just in time to cushion the child's fall. He pulled the unconscious boy into his arms and began murmuring soothing words as they moved to the bedroom. Harry placed the child on his bed, then turned away to retrieve Toby's favorite blanket. He began to speak as he turned back, "It's going to be okay, To – Professor Snape! You're back!"

The man lying on Harry's bed in blue footed pajamas glared at him and said, "Potter, if you come one step closer with that blanket I will put you in detention until Spring."

Harry spared a moment to be thankful he had charmed the pajamas to grow with their owner before he closed all emotion from his face and said, "Uh, yeah. Anyway, I thought this would happen soon, so you have a change of clothes and fresh robes in the wardrobe. I had Dobby bring them. I'll, uh, I'll just wait in the kitchen." Harry backed out of the room and pretended his heart had not just shattered. When Snape emerged minutes later the table was set and breakfast was waiting. He looked at the offerings, but said nothing.

"It's nothing to the food at Hogwarts, but its not poisoned, sir." Harry said and cursed the hope in his voice.

He couldn't identify the look in the Potions Master's eyes when he answered, "Thank you, Harry," and sat at the table.

Harry's heart did a little flip then and he thought that maybe, just maybe all was not yet lost. Maybe they would be okay. He joined his professor at the table and only just managed to stop himself preparing Toby's plate for him. "Sorry, Professor," Harry shrugged. "Habit."

"It's fine, Harry," Snape said dismissively. Harry noticed, but made no comment on the professor's use of his first name.

They finished eating in awkward silence. When the table was cleared, Snape asked, "Today is the 30th is it not?"

"It is," Harry confirmed.

"How will you get to Kings Cross?"

"Kingsley is coming. If he can't, I'll apparate." Harry supplied.

Snape considered him for a moment, then said, "Very well. I suppose I should go. I believe I owe the headmaster a visit before term begins."

Harry eyed him. "I don't believe you owe the headmaster anything," he said coolly.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Do not speak of what you do not know." The acerbic tone in his voice was almost painful for Harry to hear.

Harry returned the gaze, but made no other reply. "Accio Snape's bag." A black satchel whizzed up the hall and into Harry's waiting hand. He held it out. "This is yours. Your wand is in the side pocket and there's a letter you might want to read before you see him. It's charmed so only you and I can read it. Just tap it twice and say 'Margery Williams.'"

Snape accepted the proffered bag. "How?"

"Dobby," Harry shrugged, then said. "You don't have to leave. I'm not kicking you out, Professor. This is your home for as long as you wish to stay. But if you're determined to go, the nearest town is about a mile south east of the cottage."

Snape said nothing for a long while. Then he opened the door. He paused long enough to say, "Good-bye, Harry."

Harry couldn't speak. He simply watched Snape's retreating figure until it disappeared. Then he closed the door, picked up Harry the lion and wept. "Good-bye, little one," he whispered.

 **Outside Lares Lane, Devon**

Snape strode down the walk in front of Lares Lane. He had the feeling of leaving the first place he had felt truly safe in many, many, years and it made him angry for reasons he could not quite comprehend. _Of course,_ he thought, _the foolish child sent me away the moment he could._ He turned back the direction from which he'd come and the cottage was gone. Not only had he been summarily dismissed, he'd not even been given a way to return. He studiously ignored the voice in his head that whispered, _he did not ask you to leave, he said you have a home._ Instead, his inner monologue continued. _Naturally, I have no means of transportation besides apparition. And where will I go? Foolish, reckless boy, sending me out like this._ He reached into his bag to retrieve his wand and in doing so, discovered a smaller bag. He pulled it out and examined the contents. It contained money, both muggle and magical. The boy had not sent him away empty-handed. He sighed and considered that he should, perhaps, find a quiet place to sit and think before he went anywhere.

His feet lead him to the local café. He unconsciously chose the same table where he and Harry had eaten only days before. He ordered coffee and pulled the letter from his bag. He set it on the table and glared at it while he waited for his coffee, then glared a while longer while he drank the robust brew. It was not until he began his third cup that he finally gave the parchment a discrete tap with his wand and muttered, 'Margery Williams.' He unfolded the letter and read.

 _26 August 1996_

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _It's odd writing to you when you're sleeping just a few feet away from me. Your nightmares have been coming with increasing frequency and I think that means you're going to be back soon. I don't know, but I believe the nightmares are memories and the more often they come, the closer you are to being yourself again. Maybe I'm wrong. I almost hope I am. Not because I don't want you to recover, but because I love this child with a fierceness I didn't know I possessed and I don't want to lose him. It's selfish, I know._

 _I don't know how much you'll remember of our time together, but I want you to know that little Toby captured my heart. None of it was a lie. Not one word, not one moment. It was all real. Take that for what it is. I also want to apologize for last term. I had many reasons for looking in the Pensieve, but none of them can justify invading your privacy. I am truly sorry for that. I was ashamed that day, not only of my own actions, but for those of my father and his friends as well. I have never spoken to anyone of what I saw in those memories. Maybe some day you can forgive a stupid, thoughtless boy for putting his nose where it didn't belong._

 _I have tried, in my own way, to make amends. I became your guardian to keep you safe. In doing so, we think it is possible your connection with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was severed. It was an unintended consequence of the magical bond. As to Dumbledore, I don't know what hold he had over you. It wasn't my business and I didn't ask. He said it was about my mother. I think he was hoping the information would make me hate you. It did not. I held firm and insisted that he release you. You are no more beholden to him now than you choose to be. He warned me you would be unhappy, and maybe you will be. I hope that in time you will understand and perhaps even forgive my actions. My only defense is that I thought it time someone fought for you._

 _Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive with a boy he called Tobias Prince only two weeks after the end of term. He left the child in my care in the hopes that I would use the opportunity to exact some sort of revenge on the man. I didn't understand. Toby was a child. The only thing he deserved, was to be protected and loved. I tried to do that for him. For you. As the school year drew closer and I had no guarantee that Toby would be restored to Severus, I believed I had to take steps to protect him. As a boy with no history, no records, and no family, Tobias was vulnerable, especially to Dumbledore. I could not stand by and allow that man to destroy another innocent child. In taking steps to protect the boy, I discovered I could help the man. Do not think for an instant that I believe my actions to somehow place you in my debt. Your life is own, as it should have been all along._

 _I probably won't see much of you this term. I did well in Potions, but not well enough. My 'E' places me below the standard for your N.E.W.T. class. Perhaps it is for the best. I don't think I could take being in your class, watching you hate me. Not now. Not again. It hurts too much to even think about the precious boy now sleeping in my room becoming a man who cannot bear the sight of me._

 _Toby is beginning to stir, he must be having a nightmare. For now, I will comfort him. I will hold him close and make him feel safe, if only for tonight._

 _Be well, Professor. And thank you,_

 _Harry_

 _PS – The enclosed is from Kingsley._

Snape set the first parchment aside to read the smaller one contained within. It said,

 _Severus,_

 _Harry and Toby live at 7 Lares Lane._

Snape stared at the small page until he had it memorized, then banished it. He returned his attention to the first letter and read it again. He read it half-a-dozen times before returning it to his satchel. He left the café and wandered aimlessly. His every belief had been shattered in the past two hours and he had no idea what he should do next. A quick check of his left arm had revealed that the mark was indeed gone and he didn't know if he should be relieved or outraged. He didn't miss the mark, but he feared the consequences of its absence. Likewise, he feared Albus' retaliation. He would not take the loss of his spy with equanimity. There was a part of him that wished to return immediately to the cottage and stay there until his decisions were made by lack of action, but he was not that man. He gathered his thoughts, considered his choices, and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

One last chapter and an epilogue. Tomorrow we return to Hogwarts. On offer tonight for reviews: Ogden's Best Fire Whiskey.


	7. Back to School

**Harry and his magic belong to JKR, I'm just playing with her toys.**

 **Thank you again for all your kind words. Ogden's best fire whiskey all around.**

* * *

On September 1, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express with his classmates and began the journey to school. He listened as Ron and Hermione described their summer adventures with their families, congratulated Neville on his new wand and his new-found favor with his grandmother, and agreed with Luna's exposition on nargles. He told them that he had spent part of his summer by the sea caring for a previously unknown cousin and disregarded the twinge of guilt he felt at the partial lie. But Severus' secret was not his to tell. He also let them know he was no longer subject to the Dursleys, but was frustratingly vague on the details of his situation. When Draco stopped by their compartment long enough to fire off a few choice insults, Harry just glared at him, then cast a silent stinging jinx that landed on Draco's thigh. As no one knew he had learned a few non-verbal spells over the summer, no one suspected the jinx came from his wand. When Draco drew his wand to hex the unknown caster, he was met with a carriage full of wands and decided that retreat was the wisest course of action.

During the welcome feast, Harry studied the head table. He was pleased to see Snape with his peers. There was a new professor seated in the space once occupied by Delores Umbridge and he idly wondered if the new DADA instructor would be better than the last. He hoped so, but if not he would gladly revive the DA. There was an additional seat at the staff table this year, noticeable all the more for its vacancy. He spent several minutes considering why there would be a need for additional staff. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he nearly missed the after-dinner announcements. Hermione elbowed his side and he snapped to attention in time to hear Professor Dumbledore say, "This year we will be taking a new approach to our staffing. Our first through fifth year Potions classes will be taught by Professor Horace Slughorn. First through fifth year Defense will be covered by Professor Remus Lupin who we will be happy to welcome back to staff tomorrow morning. Finally, our NEWT level Potions and Defense classes will be taught by Professor Snape." Though there was a collective groan at the last announcement, Harry found himself hiding a small smile as he glanced up at the head table. Snape was here on his own terms, perhaps for the first time ever. He met the older wizard's eyes briefly and the man gave the barest of nods before diverting his attention elsewhere. After the feast, Harry followed the crowd of Gryffindors to their tower. When Ron groused about having thought he was finally rid of the dreaded professor, Harry said only that he was pleased Professor Snape was finally able to get the job he'd long wanted. When his friend continued to complain and then made reference to 'that slimy git,' Harry only just refrained from punching him in the nose. He settled for, "Don't talk like that about him, Ron. Just, don't, not around me." At Ron's dumbfounded look, Harry made his excuses and retreated to his dorm. He sighed, there was no way to explain his changed opinion of his once least-favorite teacher without telling secrets that weren't his to reveal. Checking to see that his roommates had not yet returned, Harry reached into his trunk, withdrew a child's drawing and used a sticking charm to affix it to inside lid of his trunk where he would see it every day. He then retrieved two additional items and summoned help. "Dobby," he called.

"Good evening, Harry Potter," the elf said when he appeared.

"Would you take these things to Professor Snape, please?" He handed Dobby Harry the Lion and Toby's favorite blanket. "I'd prefer if you just left them in his quarters when he isn't there."

"Of course. Is you needing anything else from Dobby?"

"No. Thanks, Dobby. You're the best," Harry said sadly.

The following morning, Harry received a small package at breakfast. It contained a well-used potions text and a brief note. The parchment remained stubbornly blank until Harry made a connection in his head. He tapped the parchment and muttered, _Margery Williams_. At once, the page filled with a familiar spidery script.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _You have been misinformed regarding your placement in my class. I expect to see you in Potions this morning. As I am aware you had not planned on taking this class, I have taken the liberty of providing you with my own textbook. I believe you will find it informative. If you use any of the spells marked 'for enemies' I will place you in 'tention until you graduate._

Harry glanced at the head table and caught Snape's eye. Then he smiled and folded the note. Hermione saw the textbook and looked positively scandalized. "Harry! You cannot be thinking of using that! Besides, you don't even have potions anymore!"

"Professor Snape made an exception and he arranged for me to have this book. I reckon if he says it's okay, I'm not going to disagree." Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione tutted under her breath, but said no more. Ron was relieved to discover Harry's inclusion in potions was an exception and he would not be expected to attend. He said it was bad enough to have Snape for one class, he would not tolerate the man for two. "People change, Ron. Lay off him." Ron just shrugged and walked away.

Harry and Hermione made their way to potions. Hermione was surprised when Harry went to a station in the front of the room. In the past he had always attempted to hide in the darkest corner possible. They waited until Snape entered the room and Hermione experienced yet another shock when Harry began taking detailed notes.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. I do not expect many of you to be able to brew it correctly on your first attempt. To the industrious student who manages to achieve an outstanding potion, I will award 50 house points. The instructions are in your books. Begin."

There was a flurry of movement as students rushed to gather ingredients. Harry was nervous. Snape had not targeted him, but he feared what would happen if his potion failed. The nerves worked in his favor. He read through the instructions twice before beginning to prepare his ingredients. When Hermione saw that he was crushing his sopophorous bean rather than cutting it, she hissed, "You're not following the instructions, Harry! Really, you're lucky to even be in this class. Don't you think you should at least make an effort?"

Harry made no reply. He didn't want to incite Snape's wrath at this point. He simply pushed his copy of Advanced Potion Making into Hermione's view and continued working. "This is dangerous, Harry. Honestly, what if you blow something up?" Her voice had grown too noticeable in volume.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Surely you recall I do not allow conversation in my class?"

"But sir, Harry is…" Hermione started.

Snape cut her off. "Mr. Potter is, to my astonishment, silently completing his assignment. I cannot say the same the same for you Miss Granger. Shall I make it twenty points, or are you quite finished?"

Hermione bowed her head and returned to her potion making. Harry felt a little bad for her, but also thought she'd brought the whole thing on herself. He continued working on his potion and was gratified when following the alternate directions from his text resulted in near-perfect results. Not even Hermione's withering glare could dampen his spirits. Apparently, he could brew a potion well; even under the watchful eyes of Severus Snape. Of course, it helped that the Potions Master had managed to go an entire class period without insulting Harry's skills, intelligence, or family. At the end of class, everyone was shocked when Professor Snape awarded 50 house points to Gryffindor.

Hermione began her invectives against Harry's potions text almost immediately on leaving the classroom. When he had finally heard enough he said, "Leave it, Hermione. The book came from Professor Snape and I trust him." He strode ahead of her, unaware he had been overheard. Snape smiled to himself. Harry had not been pretending his respect in the classroom. It was real. He allowed himself a small smile before returning to his classroom.

Hermione kept on, "Since when, Harry? For all you know he gave you that book as a test and you're supposed to follow the real instructions to prove yourself!"

Harry stopped to face her, "It probably was a test, but no the way you're thinking. Look, I'm not going to explain myself to you. The book came from Professor Snape and I'm going to use it. If you want to take it up with Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape, that's fine. But I don't want to hear anything more on the subject of my textbook or the professor."

He and Hermione barely spoke the rest of the day and he was grateful when she finally disappeared to Ancient Runes. He had a free period and rather than return to the Gryffindor Common Room where he was certain to encounter a surly Ron, Harry opted to spend his afternoon in the library. He started researching Snape's essay on the practical uses of the draught he'd prepared today as well as attempting to get a head start on his Charms homework. Dinner that night passed much as it had the night before, except that neither of his friends was speaking to him. Hermione had tried to enlist Ron in her campaign against Harry's potions' book, but Ron dismissed her concern as jealousy. Ron shared Hermione's curiosity about the change in Harry's opinion of Snape, but could see that badgering his friend would yield no results. Harry was tired of fighting with Hermione and tired of listening to Ron and Hermione sniping at each other. In the end, Harry rushed through his meal and returned to the common room as quickly as he could. He wished he could speak to his Professor, if only to find out what he could tell his friends. If they knew what had happened, maybe they would understand and back off. He laughed to himself, or maybe they'd think he'd lost his mind. Could go either way on that he supposed.

The following morning at breakfast, Ron and Hermione seemed to have reached a truce, at least with one another. "Harry," Hermione started, "we don't understand why you've decided to trust Snape after everything that happened last year." She reached for his arm, "Can you at least help us with that?"

"Professor Snape," Harry corrected automatically.

"See, mate. That's what we're talking about. Since when do you care what we call the great git?" Ron had the grace to flinch when Harry glared at him.

Harry sighed and looked at his friends. "Listen, do you trust me?"

"Of course we do Harry," Hermione placated. "But, well, sometimes..." Her voice trailed off.

"This isn't like what happened with Sirius," Harry said, correctly interpreting what Hermione was trying to say. "I have good reasons for my changed opinion of Professor Snape, but the story isn't mine to share." He explained.

"Is it about the accident in the lab last term?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "It is, but I really can't tell you more than that, Hermione. All I can say is that my opinion isn't based on some vision that might or might not be real. I trust him and I respect him. I'm not asking you guys to agree, just to respect my choice."

Hermione started to argue again, but Ron cut her off, "Okay mate, we can do that. But if you're wrong..."

"You can be the first to say 'I told you so,'" Harry laughed. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for Defense."

Ron groaned, "Ugh. Double defense! I definitely should've brought a skiving snack box!"

"Ron! No, way! These are our N.E.W.T. classes. You cannot just skive off..." Hermione's rant continued until they reached the classroom door. Harry hoped she would at least stop speaking once they sat down. She did, but only because Professor Snape was already in the room and she was not inclined to receive the type of attention she had in Potions.

When it was time for class to start, Snape flicked his wand at the door, causing it to close with a loud thud. All noise in the room ceased and Snape addressed the class. "Wands out. Your education in this subject has been woefully incompetent and I find myself amazed that so many of you were able to achieve the necessary scores to continue at N.E.W.T. levels. As such, we will spend our first few classes evaluating your existing knowledge so I am not taxing your intellectual abilities, such as they may be."

Harry smirked a little a that speech. He had looked around the room with no small amount of pride when he realized that excluding a few Slytherins, most of the N.E.W.T. level students were members of the DA. He did not doubt the class would surprise their new instructor. Snape continued speaking. "This year we will focus on non-verbal spells, but first, a demonstration." He then divided the class into small groups and had them pair-off within their groups. The demonstration went well. No one else would see, but Snape retained enough of Toby that Harry was able to read the pleased surprise in the other man's eyes as the class progressed through a variety of defensive spells. The last demonstration of the day was to be a Patronus charm. Harry felt all the pleasure and pride of accomplishment as one by one the members of the DA produced a patronus. Some were corporeal, others not, but he was delighted to watch Hermione's otter and Ron's jack russel terrier frolicked among the other shapes. At last it was Harry's turn to cast. He found that his happy memory had changed. When he drew on that resource, the memories that came to mind were of a dark-eyed, dark-haired boy laughing as he ran to Harry's arms. No one was more surprised than he to discover his patronus had changed as well. In place of the stag, Harry produced an enormous raven. He dismissed the image immediately, not wanting to consider the implications of what he'd just seen. He didn't even look at his professor.

Snape made no comment except to say, "We will begin non-verbal spells next lesson. Non-verbal spells require intense concentration and no fooling about will be tolerated in this class. Your homework is a five-foot essay on the reasons, merits and methods for non-verbal spell casting. You are dismissed." Harry grabbed his bag with undue haste and raced from the room feeling rather fortunate to have escaped unscathed. When Hermione started to pester him about the change, it was Ron who silenced her. "Leave it Hermione."

At lunch, a first year Harry did not remember meeting raced up to him. "Harry Potter?"

Harry stopped and faced the girl, "Yes?"

"I have a message for you." She held out her hand.

Harry gazed at her curiously, then took the note and move to the table. He unrolled the parchment and discovered it was blank. He turned it over twice and was about to set it aside when a cough from the head table caught his attention. Professor Snape had leveled his gaze directly at the Gryffindor table. Harry felt like an idiot. He gave the Potions Master a cheeky grin and pulled out his wand. He tapped the note, muttered the password and read, _I believe you have a cauldron belonging to me. Kindly return it to my quarters in person this evening at 7 p.m._ Harry didn't stop smiling all afternoon.

That night, at five-minutes before seven,Harry stopped outside Snape's quarters. It was not until he arrived that he realized he didn't have the password. He contemplated the portrait for a minute, then said, "Margery Williams." The portrait didn't respond. "Hmm…okay then. How about, _Becoming Real._ " The portrait swung open to admit him.

Harry hesitated in shocked silence until the portrait said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Or did you just come to disturb my rest?"

"Oh, no. Uh…sorry. Thanks," Harry stammered as he stepped through into Snape's quarters. Like the Slytherin common room, Snape's quarters were under the lake. Unlike those rooms, the professor had windows charmed to reflect the sky. Currently they showed a brilliant sunset on the school grounds. Harry smiled to himself, thinking that even after five years, he still loved magic.

"You're early," said a smooth voice coming from the next room.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to intrude." Harry said quickly as he stepped into what was clearly the living space. Harry gazed around the room and was not as astonished as he thought he should have been to see Harry the Lion sitting on the sofa next to soft blue blanket covered in boats that had been charmed to move.

"You are not intruding, Harry. I am simply unaccustomed to your timeliness." Snape replied.

"I guess I deserve that," Harry said. "I brought your cauldron, sir." He handed the child-sized toy to his professor.

Snape took it and placed it on his mantle. He then transferred a supply of floo powder from its existing container to the toy cauldron. "Thank you. Would you care for tea?"

Harry shuffled his feet. "Um, yeah. I mean, yes, please."

"Harry, I do not mean for this to be awkward. I simply wished…" Snape trailed off. The situation was becoming awkward regardless of either of their wishes.

"I'll try if you will, sir." Harry smiled.

"Severus." Snape said.

"What?"

"When we are alone, you may call me Severus. I believe you have earned the privilege." He explained.

"Thank you, Severus."

Snape placed a cup of tea on the tale nearest Harry. "Strong with milk and two sugars I believe?"

"You remember," Harry said simply. It was not a question.

"I remember everything." Severus crossed the room in two strides and enveloped Harry in a warm hug, "Thank you, you brave, foolish, reckless, wonderful boy."

* * *

Up next...epilogue. Please review.


	8. Epilogue

**Merry Christmas! The epilogue is, at long last, complete. It's been written, revised, thrown-away, and re-written at least three times from two different directions. I hope it satisfies.**

 **Neither Harry nor his magic belong to me.**

* * *

 **MAY 1998**

 _Damn Albus Dumbledore to the ninth circle of hell!_ The thought passed through Snape's mind for at least the hundredth time in the past days. If the meddlesome fool had just given him, or Harry even, the information about the horcruxes from the start none of this would have been necessary! Instead, in a petty attempt to retain some semblance of power, the wizard had doled out bits of useless information like a damned trail of bread crumbs. It wasn't until the old man was dying that he finally revealed the truth. It was done with such casual cruelty that even now Snape was filled with rage just thinking about it. By-the-by Harry, the Dark Lord has split his soul, can be resurrected again and again with its scattered pieces, and, oh, did I mention? You're carrying a piece of that soul inside you. Of course, those weren't the man's actual words. He hadn't even been the one to tell them the truth of Harry's connection, but what did that matter? _Stupid, thoughtless, arrogant, manipulative bastard! And now, Harry is dying and if I could bring Dumbledore back I swear I'd kill him with my bare hands for this!_ With those thoughts tumbling through his head, Severus Snape dipped a flannel in cool water and once again bathed the face of his least favorite student turned closest friend. Harry had lain motionless and unresponsive since confronting Voldemort in the final battle nearly two weeks earlier. Hermione and Ron had visited briefly in the early days; but Ron was now with his remaining family as they prepared to bury Fred, and Hermione was in Australia to reunite with her parents. The hospital wing was overrun with the injured and dying and resources were scarce. The other survivors were too busy trying to make sense of their own losses to worry much about the Boy-Who-Lived but had not triumphed the way they expected. They tried once to convince Snape to leave Harry's side. Severus, after all, had been the one to strike the final blow and kill Voldemort and now the public wanted him to an accept an award and comfort the grieving. His response to the unfortunate soul chosen to deliver that plea had been immediate and violent. After that, they stayed away, except for Kingsley and Dobby. Despite his new status as Acting Minister of Magic, Kingsley visited every day, even if only for a few minutes. Dobby came several times throughout the day to care for Harry Potter's Toby. No amount of persuasion had been able to convince the creature to call him Professor Snape or Master Severus. To Dobby, Snape would forever be 'Master Harry's Toby' and Snape would deny the warmth he felt at that with his dying breath. Snape tolerated almost a week at Harry's side in the hospital wing before it simply became too much. It appeared to him that the rest of the world was content to simply let Harry die. So, Snape gathered the boy, man now he supposed, in his arms and apparated them to the one place they had always been safe.

The cottage on Lares Lane held nothing but hope and good memories for Snape. Before the fireplace were several comfortable chairs, two more obviously used than the rest. A small table usually held a decanter of fire whiskey and two glasses. The toy cauldron he had long used for floo powder at Hogwarts now filled that same role on the mantel in the cottage. Also on the mantel, opposite the cauldron, sat two photos. One was of Harry and little Toby playing on the beach. Kingsley had taken it only days after they settled at the cottage. The other photo was taken at Christmas the same year and showed Harry and Severus laughing in front of the tree. The bond they had formed as guardian and ward never left them. As Kingsley had warned, magic recognized what the law did not. The bond had changed as they shifted from guardian and ward to student and teacher and finally to lifelong friends. The only real problem caused by the bond was a tendency by Harry to, on occasion, become somewhat protective of Snape. It was more a source of irritation than anything else. Snape would remind Harry he was no longer a child and Harry would remind Snape that it wasn't his fault magic still recognized him as Snape's protector. Then they would go back to the business at hand.

As soon as Snape was inside the door with Harry he felt more optimistic about everything, including his friend's chances for survival. He moved up the hall to Harry's room and settled him on the bed. He spelled fresh pajamas on the other man, then pulled the covers over him as a parent would for a beloved child and stepped into the hall.

"Dobby!" Snape summoned the elf who had left his employment with Hogwarts after that fateful summer. The stupid thing adored Harry and for reasons that belonged to him alone, appeared to like Snape as well. When Harry asked if Dobby would come to work for him, the elf had wept uncontrollably in gratitude. Snape still smirked at the memory.

"Yes, Master Toby? What is you needing, sir?" The elf asked eagerly.

"I need a shower and some lunch. Sit with Harry until Kingsley arrives or I return. Notify me at once if he so much as twitches," Snape directed. He knew Kingsley would immediately understand where they were when he came to the hospital wing for his daily visit. If the other man didn't come then, he would certainly come before the day was out. For the moment, Snape was exceedingly grateful that the only other two people to know of the cottage, Weasley and Granger, were unlikely to visit.

"Of course, Master Toby. Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter. Dobby has already prepared lunch for Master Toby and Keensy. It is being in the kitchen." Snape nodded his thanks and the ever-compliant elf moved to the bedroom and perched at Harry's side.

After his shower, Snape moved to the kitchen window. It overlooked the one-time play area and further out, the sea. He watched the waves lap at the shore and allowed the gentle susurration to lull him into the past.

 _It had taken most of Harry's sixth year to wring the truth from Dumbledore. The aged wizard had been furious at the loss of both his spy and his weapon, nor did he care for being out-maneuvered by a sixteen-year-old child. In retaliation, and to reassert some measure of control, Dumbledore spent month hinting at some dark secret that could bring down Voldemort, but would never share details. In the end, Dumbledore's stubborn pride got him killed before he told them anything of use. He went off by himself to retrieve a horcrux and returned to the castle barely able to stand. When he had finally confessed to the existence of Voldemort's horcruxes, he was maddeningly vague on what the objects holding the accursed soul pieces were or where they could be found. As Dumbledore lay dying in the hospital wing, Snape helped Harry break into the headmaster's office. There they retrieved and viewed the memories Dumbledore had told them about. When they realized the awful truth, that Harry was a horcrux, they left the castle and spent days at Lares Lane with Dobby as their only other company._

 _It had taken considerable persuasion on Snape's part to keep Harry in school until the end of term. The boy had wanted to leave immediately to search for the horcruxes. Snape wanted to wait until Harry finished the term. They compromised on searching together nearly every weekend. At the end of term, they left and spent almost a year scouring the country to find the thrice damned things. Weasley and Granger had joined them during school breaks and on the occasional weekend. When they were exhausted, injured, or simply in need of a safe-haven, they would return to Lares Lane to recover before striking out again. Two of the vessels, the pendant that was the object of Dumbledore's ill-fated last mission, and a ring hidden in Riddle's ancestral home, were astonishingly unprotected. They were acquired and destroyed with relative ease. A third had been destroyed during Harry's second year, a fact which made Snape even angrier. Dumbledore had known, or at least suspected, for years and had done nothing. Acquiring the fourth horcrux, a cup once belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, proved to be a not insignificant challenge. It was secured in Gringotts in a high-security vault and its retrieval alerted Voldemort to their mission. Finally, two weeks ago they had found Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem with the help of a Hogwarts ghost. After it was destroyed, the four of them were in the Room of Requirement discussing strategies for locating and destroying the sixth horcrux and Voldemort's familiar, Nagini when hell rained down on Hogwarts._

 _The searchers raced from the room, wands drawn and casting at will. The walls of the castle shook as magic exploded around them. By unspoken agreement, Weasley and Granger flew one direction, Harry and Snape another. The first pair would concentrate on fighting inside the castle and protecting as many students as possible. The second would make their way to the grounds in an attempt to locate Voldemort and his familiar. Getting to the main floor was relatively simple. It was early in the battle and though they were being assaulted, the walls had not yet been breached. They passed a sea of familiar faces, all panic-stricken or terrified. Snape barked orders that the students obeyed out of habit, and for once Harry was grateful that the man had such an intimidating presence. It had likely saved dozens of lives that night._

 _Once on the grounds, everything intensified. The courtyard was overrun with acromantulas, werewolves, dementors, and other foul creatures even Snape could not properly identify. He blasted them away from one student after another even as he saw Harry casting protection spells around many of his classmates. Together they took down a giant and when Harry killed Fenrir Greyback, his pack fled. Hours later, Voldemort called to them from his hiding place and summoned Harry to the Forbidden Forest. When the voice echoed across the landscape, Harry and Snape were crouched behind a boulder near the Whomping Willow._

 _"Don't go, Harry," Snape's voice was nearly a command._

 _"I have to. He has to be stopped, you know that." Harry replied simply._

 _"You have a choice. You have always had a choice," Snape insisted._

 _"I know, and my choice is to face him." Harry remained firm._

 _"Then I am coming with you. You are not going to him alone," Snape rejoined. He watched as a familiar protective glint flared in Harry's eyes. "Stop that, Harry. I am not that child and I do not require your protection," he snapped._

 _Harry sighed in defeat, "Sorry, Severus. I can't always help it you know."_

 _Snape glared, but relented. "I know. Magic recognizes and so on. In any event, I shall accompany you to the forest. It is not only the Dark Lord you will face. With two of us, perhaps there will be a chance to kill that infernal snake of his." He stood and extended a hand to Harry, hoisting the younger man off the ground._

 _"Let's end this," Harry said quietly. Then he turned and walked toward the forest. The pair walked in silence for a long while. As they moved deeper into the trees, Harry looked around and realized the path was not unknown. "This is near Aragog's lair," he observed._

 _"Aragog?" Snape questioned._

 _Harry gave a small smile. "One of Hagrid's pets, an acromantula. Ron and I talked to it second year."_

 _Snape blanched. "You what? Two second-year's waltzed into the Forbidden Forest and spoke to a giant, man-eating spider?"_

 _"Yeah. We only escaped because that old flying car saved us," Harry remembered. "I wonder if it still lives here. The car I mean, Aragog died last year."_

 _"I do not believe I wish to know any more of your adventures. Damn Dumbledore for encouraging them!" Snape snarled._

 _Harry just shrugged. "It's done, Severus. It can't be changed, you taught me that." Snape merely grunted in response. "We're here," Harry said, and Snape donned Harry's invisibility cloak._

 _Snape moved silently, placing runes in a large circle while Harry revealed himself just as Voldemort was beginning to lament his absence. Harry interrupted mid-speech, "My apologies, I was unavoidably delayed," Harry said with a slight bow._

 _"Ah, Harry. I would say it is good to see you, but…" Voldemort trailed off._

 _"Let us not lie to one another, Tom." Harry smirked when he saw Voldemort cringe at the use of his given name. "Shall we begin?" He spoke the words as he felt the magic coming from Snape's runes. The circle was impenetrable from the outside. Voldemort's supporters would not be able to interfere._

 _Snape removed the cloak the moment the circle was complete. "Not without me, I hope," he drawled._

 _Voldemort took only a moment to recover before saying, "I shall deal with you first, traitor!" And with a flick of his wand, the fight was begun. Voldemort struck first, sending Snape's own Sectumsempra. Snape deflected it easily and threw a spell of his own. As the increasingly lethal curses flew around him, Harry concentrated on breaking through Nagini's magical cage. Outside the dome created by Snape's runes, the death eaters were throwing their own curses as they tried to break the magical barrier. Harry finally succeeded in breaking Nagini's cage when it occurred to him to cast his spells in Parseltongue. The snake slithered immediately into the fray, determined to protect her master. Harry cast curse after curse in her direction, before a solid Diffindo severed the massive serpent's head from her body. Voldemort screamed in rage and unleashed a torrent of curses. For one horrible instant, Snape was distracted. He looked away from his own fight to make sure Harry was well and in that moment Voldemort aimed a single, deadly curse at Snape's heart. Harry saw what was happening and even as the final, lethal, syllable left his adversary's mouth, the protective instinct created by magic one summer when Snape was three drove Harry to leap in front of the other man. The curse struck, and Harry fell to the ground._

 _Outside the circle, the noise of the death eaters attempting to break in had drawn the attention of the protectors of Hogwarts and the battle had resumed in earnest. When Harry fell, a deathly silence overtook both sides, the dome collapsed, and for a full minute, not a sound could be heard in the forest. Even Voldemort seemed surprised at what he had just done. Then Snape shouted his pain and stood to his feet. Driven by grief and unfettered rage, he unleashed his considerable power on the man he had once called master. He didn't stop even when Voldemort was disarmed and on his knees. Around him, chaos reigned as both sides resumed the fight. Some of the death eaters had already begun to disperse, disapparating in hopes of survival. In front of him, Tom Riddle raised his arms in a vain attempt at self-preservation. Snape sneered at the cowering wizard and struck the final, deadly, blow. He watched in grim satisfaction as Voldemort's life force bled out, then he turned to the body of his closest friend. He gathered the still form in his arms, then gasped as relief shot through him. "He lives!" Snape shouted. Those nearest him began repeating the phrase and the crowd parted to allow him passage._

Snape was drawn from his reverie by the arrival of Kingsley Shackelbolt. "Minister," Snape greeted the other man.

"Severus," Kingsley returned. "How is Harry?"

"Unchanged. Dobby is with him at the moment," Snape sighed. "Will you be staying?"

"If you do not mind."

Snape regarded him, "You know you are always welcome here, Kingsley."

Kingsley nodded his acknowledgement, "You seem in need of rest. Let me watch over Harry for a time. Sleep, my friend. He will need you when he wakes," the Minister intoned gravely.

Snape surrendered. "You are correct, of course. Dobby will see to anything you need. Wake me if anything changes."

The three continued to watch over Harry. The work fell mostly to Snape and Dobby as Kingsley grew increasingly busy at the ministry, but the man still came every day. Each morning, with Dobby's assistance, Snape took Harry to the beach for an hour or more and every night before retiring, he read aloud from the Velveteen Rabbit. Harry the Lion kept a silent vigil from the table next to Harry's bed. The weeks passed in a haze as summer turned to autumn and autumn to winter. Kingsley was elected Minister of Magic, Hogwarts was returned to her former glory and a new batch of first-years was sorted under the watchful eye of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. When Harry turned 18, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came to Lares Lane but found they could not bear to stay. After they left, Harry's watchers celebrated him with a silent toast and continued to wait. One evening in mid-December, Snape was reading from their book when a voice, rough and ragged from disuse, joined his, "… _to be loved and lose one's beauty and become Real if it all ended like this?"_

Snape dropped the book and lifted his head to face the man on the bed. "Harry!" He moved immediately to Harry's side, taking the younger man's hand in his own.

"Hey, Sev." Harry croaked.

"Water?" The older man asked even as he conjured a glass and filled it with a quick _Aguamenti_. Harry nodded and sipped from the proffered cup.

"I was so afraid, Sev. He was going to kill you and then it was dark and I was alone and I couldn't find my way back." Harry's fragile voice broke and a sob tore from his throat. Snape sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry into his arms, allowing the embrace to convey a comfort words could never bring.

 **FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**

Severus never returned to his position at Hogwarts after leaving to help Harry search for and destroy horcruxes. He owned a small shop in the village where he sold herbal remedies to muggles and potions to the magical community. He'd been seeing the same witch for a few years, but she lived in Spain and they were both content with their long-distance status. Just as Harry had promised all those years ago, Severus had a home at Lares Lane and he was in no hurry to leave it.

As he had speculated years before, once the war was over and Harry was healed, he had no further interest in pursuing dark wizards. Rather than pursuing a career with the Ministry, Harry had eventually returned to Hogwarts where he now taught Charms, sponsored the Defense Club, and was the Head of Slytherin House. He took a fair amount of good-natured teasing over that from his colleagues and even his students. At the moment, he stood at the kitchen window in Lares Lane with his arms around Melinda, his wife of six-years. Melinda was a first-year when the Battle of Hogwarts was fought and met Harry when he gave a guest lecture to her seventh-year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The couple lived down the lane from Severus and were frequent visitors to Lares Lane.

Kingsley was expected to join the party for dinner in an hour or so, but for now Harry's hands rested comfortably on Melinda's pregnant belly and together they watched their three-year old son, Toby, playing in his uncle's back yard. The little boy had a worn and tattered lion clutched in one hand and was determinedly making his way up the ladder of the slide in the restored play area. When little Toby faltered at the top of the ladder, Harry rushed out the door in time to see Severus catch the child up in his arms and say, "Hush little one, I've got you. You're safe."

* * *

 **That's it. The end. Please review and thank you, thank you, thank you, for the wonderful ride.**


End file.
